Welcome To South Park
by foxdemoness101
Summary: reader x various south park characters. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Alright, hello guys and girls, welcome to my first ever reader insert stories. If you would like to give me some input or maybe even want a chapter for your favourite character, let me know! Disclaimer: I do not own the show nor characters of South Park, I only own the story line. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 1: Introduction

You had just moved to South Park from your (h/t/n) and already you realized how boring it was after only being in this quiet little mountain town for only a weekend. You sighed as you got out of bed, putting on a (f/c) t-shirt and a pair of your favourite jeans. Your mother yelled up the stairs to hurry or she wasn't going to give you a ride to school. You quickly grabbed your (a/c) jacket and ran into the car as your mom drove you to South Park High. You quickly got out of the car and ran into the school, waving a goodbye to your mother. You went into the office where a blonde haired woman with large black glasses. "Oh you must be (y/n) (l/n), please allow me to introduce myself. I am Principal Victoria and welcome to South Park." Principal Victoria said, shaking your hand with a big smile on her face.

"Now here is your schedule for your classes, and now allow me to walk you to your homeroom." She said, gesturing you to follow her. You walked silently down the hall behind her, your nerves started to get worse as you thought before. 'What if I make a fool of myself, or what if they don't like me?' you thought, wringing your hands as Principal Victoria stopped. "This is your classroom." She chirped excitedly, knocking on the door. A older gentleman with gray hair around the side of his head wearing a green shirt and green pants opened the door. "Hello Principal Victoria." He said. "Good morning Mr. Garrison, may we come in?" She said, already leading you into the classroom. You looked up nervously, your (e/c) eyes looking around at the unfamiliar faces in the class.

"Good morning students." she said, ushering you to the front of the room. You tucked a strand of (h/c) hair behind your ear. "Now students I would like you to meet your new classmate, (y/n) (l/n). I hope you all give her a great south park welcome." Principal Victoria said, leaving the classroom. The class broke out into a sea of whispers as a blush came to your face as some of the students looked at you occasionally. "Alright students, settle down." Mr. Garrison said, the student's whispers disappearing in an instant. "Now (y/n), why don't you go sit over there." he said, pointing at the empty desk in the corner of the room. You nodded as you rushed over to the seat, sitting down as you looked at Mr. Garrison. "Alrighty class, now today we are going to learn a little bit about Shakespeare and the hidden messages in his play." Mr. Garrison said, turning towards the blackboard as the class groaned. You quickly began to write notes as he droned on, when suddenly a note landed on your desk. You looked around to see that your classmates were busy writing notes. You opened the lettered and smiled when you looked inside.

_"__Welcome to South Park High (y/n)."_

You smiled before continuing your notes. Maybe this school won't be so bad. You were able to feel at ease as you continue your notes.

-to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2: Don't you Dare!

A/N: Hey guys so this will be the first actual chapter that isn't introducing you into South Park. So for the first pairing I decided to go with who is apparently voted by fans as the most popular South Park boy... So I introduce to you Kenny's chapter! So enjoy, tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter just let me know! And I do not have any rights for the characters or the place that is south park, I just own the story concept!)

You felt your eyes droop as you watched the football game between the guys. You had already been here for a couple of months and you've made some great friendships with the guys in your class, especially with Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny. Don't get it wrong, you have some good gal pals but you've always felt more comfortable with guys. However, you were getting bored watching the boys tie game so you quickly ran over when they were on time out to tell Stan you were going to go walk around. "I know you guys will kick Craig's teams ass like you always do, but my legs are asleep." You said, smiling as he nodded. You gave a wave towards the guys and began to walk away, pausing as you felt eyes on you.

You looked around and blushed as a pair of blue eyes looked at you through an orange hood. Though you have met each of the guys at the same time, the one you began crushing on was Kenny McCormick, the number one player in the school and your best friend. You already knew that he dies almost every day and no one remembers, but you have ever since the first time it happened. To you it didn't matter that he was poor, had sex with many of the girls in South Park, or that he was basically immortal, you knew he was a funny and sweet guy.

You gave him a shy wave before continuing on your way. You sighed as you walked down the park's trail, watching as bigger siblings played with younger ones when something caught your eye. A small familiar brunette girl was being bullied by a guy who was way too big to be her age. You quickly realized that that little girl was Karen, Kenny's little sister. You remember how you met her the first time Kenny invited you over and introduced you two. She was so unbelievably shy and sweet like a baby bunny, it took you weeks before she warmed up to you.

As you watched the guy push her down, you felt anger bubbling in your chest. How can someone do such a thing to a sweet, innocent girl? You marched over there, fury flashing straight through your (e/c) orbs. When you were right beside the two you shoved the guy before standing in between him and Karin. "Hey! Asshole! What gives you the right to pick on a little girl?" You yelled, pushing your index finger into his chest. You were always impulsive, one of your flaws, and unfortunately it got you caught in another jam. This guy was quite a bit taller than you, probably stronger than you too.

"What's it to ya?" the guy asked, taking a step towards you as to intimidate you. You stepped back a little bit to be able to look into his eyes. "This little girl hasn't done anything to you! Plus your years her senior! Next time you decide to intimidate someone just because you have such low self esteem, pick on someone your own size!" You said, glaring as she held your arms out to keep Karen from his view. He growled as he pulled his fist back, a look of pure anger in his eyes. You held your ground and closed your eyes, preparing for the hit you knew was coming. However, no force had even grazed your (s/c) face. You opened your eyes to see messy blonde hair in front of you.

"Don't. You. Dare." Kenny growled as he crushed the guy's fist in his hand, his body shaking in anger. You quickly turned around and helped Karen up, searching for any signs of bruising. "What the fu-" the guy said before Kenny punched him square in the jaw. The guy groaned as he stumbled from the force. "If I ever see you anywhere near these two ever again, I will beat the living shit out of you!" Kenny threatened; you noticed the fury that was going through his eyes. The bully nodded, shaking in fear. When Kenny made a motion to look like he was going to move near the cowering boy, he quickly got up and left, leaving you there with the McCormick siblings. You walked over to Kenny and put your hand lightly on his shoulder, Karen right on your heels. He quickly turned and smiled down at you, pulling you and Karen into a hug. "Come on (y/n), let's go to my house." He said, taking Karen's one hand into his. You smiled and nodded, taking Karen's other hand in yours as the three of you headed to the McCormick's residence.

You looked up at the broken down house with a sad smile when you arrived that night. The McCormick`s were nice and friendly people, if not the parents being a bit slow on things. They didn`t deserve to be living in such a crap like home. You walked in and sat on the couch as Kenny went to put Karen to bed, his parents and brother nowhere to be seen. Kenny walked in and sat beside you. "So, want to watch a movie?" Kenny asked, giving you his mischievous smile. You nodded and smiled reaching over him and grabbing the remote. You quickly turned on the channel and scrolled through the channels until it came to one with yours and Kenny's favorite movie.

You watched the movie fully engrossed with the scene when you felt a slight weight land on your shoulders. You looked over at Kenny through the corner of your eye. You blushed as he stared at you before he gently grabbed your face and turned it towards him. "Kenny... " You said as he pulled you into a hug. "What the fuck did you think you would've accomplished? " Kenny asked, burying his head in your neck. You blushed at how close you two were. "I was hoping to get that boys attention away from Karen." You said, pulling away and looking into his eyes. "So you believed pissing him off to the point of possible bodily harm would have been better?" He said a playful smirk on his face. You laughed, smiling at him. You watched as he smiled at you before a blush settled on his cheeks.

You looked at him curiously, his eyes not meeting yours. "Kenny?" You asked curiously, worry flooding your (e\c) orbs. Kenny grabbed your chin gently as he stared into your eyes before pulling you into a kiss. Your eyes widened as your lips connected with him before you closed them, returning the kiss. He smiled as he brought you closer to him, deepening the kiss. The need to breath came to you two quickly as you pulled apart, his blue eyes sparkling. "(y\n)... I love you... I've loved you for a long time now... When I saw him about to hit you, all I saw was red." Kenny said, grabbing your hands. You smiled at him and kissed his cheeks "Kenny I love you too. You said, smiling at him. He smiled a big smile before kissing you again, a sigh of content leaving your lips.

"I told you guys they would get together! Pay up! " Kyle said as Stan and Cartman begrudged began to reach into their pockets for their money. You and Kenny broke apart and blushed as the guys stood just at the doorway. The guys walked in and sat on the couch with Kenny and you in the middle. Kenny pulled you into his lap, wrapping his arms around your waist and watching the movie over your shoulders. You leaned back and snuggled into him, a smile tugging your lips. You realized that you would have to thank that bully. After all, he had inadvertently got you and Kenny together.


	3. Chapter 2: Heartbreak (Part 1)

(A/N: yay! second chapter... So I decided that this one will be in three parts so I can write other chapters alongside the other parts of these. So what better way to start a three part story than to start with Stan... so enjoy, if you have any request don't be shy to ask.. here it is)

_I hate that fucking bitch_ you thought as you slammed your locker closed, looking over in disgust as you watched the two raven-haired teens sucking face at **her** locker. Who is her? She is none other than Wendy Testaburger, the school's president, cheerleading captain and the prissiest girl you have ever met, who is also dating your best friend and long-term crush, Stan Marsh. _I guess I can say ex-best friend_ you thought as you stared at the raven-haired boy, a sad feeling flowing through your body. You walked over to the other boys as you got lost in your thoughts, only sparing a moment to give a nod to Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. You started to reminisce the first time you met the boys.

You had met the boys at a Guitar Hero competition, which lead to you kicking their asses and becoming their friend after. Hell, it surprised you all when it was Cartman who had invited you to begin hanging out with them "After all if a girl can kick the Hippie and Jew's ass in a videogame, she is then cool enough to hang with us." Which were his exact words. After that you became closer to the guys, even joining in on their little schemes and adventures. Then after a year, you all became inseparable, however you and Stan became a hell of a lot closer than you and the other three. Though you can easily talk to the other guys about anything, Kyle can stand listening you just rage on things that had happened in the day, Kenny offers you laughs and dating advice and Cartman actually helps defend you when you need it, Stan just seems to be the one where you can just truly be yourself.

"Hello? Earth to (y/n)!" Kyle said loudly, waving his hand in front of your face. You quickly snapped back into reality as your (e/c) orbs blinked a couple of times before a sheepish grin appeared on your face. "Sorry guys, I'm just spacing out right now." You said Kyle giving you a knowing look as the other two boys nodded in understanding. Kyle was one of the resident geniuses of South Park; it wouldn't have surprised you if he already knew about your crush. "Understandable (y/n), we all have those days. We were just saying we're going to have another gaming weekend and we were wondering if you would like to join." Kenny said as he attempted to make a grab for your ass. You smirked as you spun out of his grasp and smacked the back of his head, the three guys laughing as Kenny rubbed his head playfully. "Nice try Kenny." You retorted as you went and stood between Kyle and Cartman. "Anyways guys, I can't go anyways. Mr. Garrison gave our science class a test for Monday, plus I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning." You said, a pained look appearing on your face.

The boys nodded as Kyle put a sympathetic hand on your shoulder, the other two giving her a similar look as Kyle gave you. You see, Garrison was not just any normal teacher. Not only was he all of your guys' homeroom teacher but you had ended up landing him as your science teacher, which comes to test time can be a bit difficult to do. Not only do you have to learn everything you were suppose to learn over the unit, but also anything that has happened in some of the tabloids about celebrities since you have no idea what the test might even be on. Sometimes it was on topic or about some sort of celebrity gossip. You and the guys quickly began walking home as you talked about god knows what. You waved good-bye as you watched the guys head down to Kenny's house. The reason they choose to hold the gaming weekends there? Cartman's mom is out of town and Kyle's mom doesn't fully trust the boys since last time Cartman got so pissed that he lost he threw the controllers out the living room window. So now until Kyle's mom calms down, the gaming weekends will be held at Kenny's since his parents don't particularly cares what the boys do. You smiled as they walked pass the hill, out of your line of vision.

You quickly walked inside, hating the feeling of the cold wind nipping at your neck. You waved hello to your mother as you collected the magazines from the table as you raced upstairs, secretly thanking your grandmother for leaving these at your house when she visits your mother. You sat down on your bed as you spread the magazines down on the bed before pulling out your textbook and began studying. However, your study session was soon short-lived as your cell began to ring. You sighed as you reached into your pocket and pressed the talk button. "Hello?" you said, irritation laced throughout your voice. "(y/n)?" a small masculine voice whispered, your hear t breaking as you heard the sadness laced on the voice on the other end. "Stan?" you whispered, feeling your emotions begin to bubble inside. "Don't worry, I'm on my way Stan, make sure your door is unlocked..." You said before hanging up, packing up the magazines and science textbook into your backpack before running out of your house and heading to his house.

You quickly arrived at his house as you twisted the door handle, silently thanking god as you rushed inside. You ran quickly up the stairs and paused as you stopped in front of Stan's bedroom, panting as you leaned against the wall. As soon as you caught your breath you braced yourself as you opened the door, walking into Stan's room. You felt your heart break once again as you gazed at the curled up raven-haired boy you loved as tears fell down his cheeks. You walked slowly over to him as you sat down, placing a hand on his back. He looked up at you with his shimmering blue eyes that were filled with pain. "Wendy again?" you asked, his head looking up at you as he nodded. You gasped as he pulled you closer as he cried into your (f/c) shirt, his tears soaking your shirt. You froze for a second before wrapping your arms around him tenderly as you ran your hands through his hair, hoping this would sooth him as it has dozens of times before.

Wendy and Stan have what most people would call a light switch couple. One minute they will be all lovey dovey and never leaving each other's side, then the next she breaks his heart and he ends up crying. You held tightly until his crying became soft hiccups. You pulled away slightly as you saw the destruction Wendy had left when she broke up with him. His usually shining blue eyes were now dull and broken, his eyes a bright puffy red, his hair in an unkempt manner and his body slouching as he sat there. "Stan, I hate seeing you like this but-"I know what you're going to say (y/n)... but I'm in love with Wendy and can't see myself with someone else..." he muttered, causing your heart to break even more. You put on a brave face as you tilted his chin so he looked you in the eye.

"Stan, I know it's hard but you have to stay strong though. You and Wendy break up more times than everyone can count, and maybe it would be better for you to spend some time apart for now." You said a small smile on your face as you ruffled his black hair. He smiled lightly at you. "Where are the other guys anyways? I tried contacting Kyle but he wasn't answering." Stan asked, looking at his phone as he tossed it onto his end table. You sighed as you patted his back. "Stan, the guys are having a gaming weekend." You said, watching as his eyes widened slightly. You sighed as you wrapped your arms around him in a side hug. You watch his body droop a bit a small "oh" escaping his mouth. You sighed as you looked at his sad expression. "That doesn't mean we can't have our own gaming night..." you said, watching as he smiled brightly at you, getting his system out as you two began to play the night away...

**_The Next Morning_**

You groaned as the light shone in your eyes. You turned over and cuddled farther into the warmth. "(Y/n)?" Stan's groggy voice asked, causing you to blush. You opened your eyes and noticed that you fell asleep... lying... on... Stan?! You jolted as you looked up at him, noticing how adorable he looked when he was tired. "Stan... What time is it?" you asked, watching as he reached over and handed you his cell. You rolled your eyes and yelped as you jumped up and gathered your stuff. "Stan... I'll be back soon..." you said, putting on your coat. "Where are you heading too?" He asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "I got to head to a doctor's appointment, and then I got to stop at my house for clean clothes." You said, as you turned around, smiling as he fell back to sleep. You quickly ran out the door and headed towards the clinic...

_I guess this weekend is dedicated to cheering Stan up and studying when I get the chance._ You thought, beginning a mental list of what to do next...


	4. Gothic Romeo and Vamp Juliet

(A/N: Hey guys. So I decided to go for a 'different' approach to this story. So I will now introduce to you... a firkle x reader. Enjoy and tell me what you think!)

You sighed as you listened to Mike a.k.a Vampir drone on and on about god knows what. 'For the love of Poe, does he ever shut up?' you thought, irritation taking over your features. You joined the vamp kids only because you didn't have much of a choice, I mean what literal Goth kid has their top canines in a sharp point like those of a vampire? Well that would be you. Yes, you are goth, only reason for those sharp fucking teeth was because in elementary school some idiot knocked them out, causing you to have to get implants from a stupid fucking doctor. Now after you move, you automatically get grouped as a vamp kid..

'Could be worse...' you thought, your phone's vibrations snapping you back into reality. You groaned lightly before checking your phone, a small smile gracing your face as you read it..

**Meet me at the library now... - F**

You smirked as you replied, already getting up from your seat. "Where are you going (y/n)?" Mike asked, his eyes watching you as you packed up your lunch. You froze a second before you allowed yourself to relax and rationalize your thoughts. "Library... I need to go get a new Shakespearean tale to read for English..." you muttered, throwing a glare that warned them not to challenge you. Mike just nodded, you noticing the internal debate he's going through. Mike liked to think of himself as a father figure to you, being as yours left when you were at a young age. So he's known to be somewhat overprotective of you.

"Mike. I'll be fine, it's just the library..." you said, a reassuring smile taking over your face. He nodded in approval before turning back to the group and continued his conversation. You sent them a small wave as you left, running to the library as fast as you could. 'Finally...' you thought, arriving at your destination, a twinkle in your eye. Before you could move any further, you were suddenly pulled into the shadows and pushed against the wall. You looked up and smirked as you were met with the most mesmerizing amber eyes you've ever seen. "About time you showed up..." Firkle muttered before pressing his lips roughly against yours.

You whimpered in happiness as you pulled him closer, smirking against his lips as he firmly grabbed your hips. Your hands snaked up to his jet black hair, entangling your fingers through it. His tongue prodded your lips, begging for entrance. You happily complied as you fought for dominance, him winning only a short period after. You cursed your lungs as you both pulled away, panting lightly as you tried catching your breath as you both stared into each other's eyes. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of your neck as you wrapped your arms around his neck, sighing in content. "I've missed you so much..." You said, his arms tightening around your waist. He raised his head and smiled down at you, your heart fluttering as a light blush spread across you cheeks. "I missed you too..." He said, placing a light kiss on your forehead before playing with a strand of your hair.

You both froze as you heard Mike calling for you, a worried look appearing on your face. It was a known fact in South Park that the Goth kids and Vamp kids were sworn enemies, only getting together once in the battle against Emos. You gazed up at Firkle to see him smirk, a plan already forming in his head. He grabbed your hand and led you farther down the hall towards an emergency exit, a small smile appearing on your face as you caught on. You both laughed as you ran farther away from the school and farther away from the rivalry between your friend groups. You both paused as you caught your breath, standing outside of the community center. "Well, now what?" Firkle asked, flipping his hair out of his face. You smirked as you ruffled it, giggling as he huffed. "How about we go to the village inn and buy some coffee, maybe go to the cemetery and relax..." You said softly, running a hand softly down his arm. He smirked as he grabbed your hand, walking towards the village inn with a grin on his face. What you didn't realize that a certain fat brat was following you...

*the next day*

You smiled as you headed towards the cafeteria, a small bounce in your step as you reminisce about your date with Firkle. It was perfect. When you entered the cafe, you heard the other teens murmuring as you headed to the Vamp table. A worried look crossed your face as you watched Mike stand up, a scowl on his face as he faced you. You walked up to him as the rest of the students grew silent, ready to learn the new drama that may occur. "(y/n) what is this?" Mike asked, holding out a picture of you and Firkle holding hands, a shared smile appearing on your faces. You froze and looked around noticing how the Goth kids appeared, none too pleased as Firkle shrunk a bit when they began approaching your group. You scowled, your annoyance beginning to rise. "What the hell is going on?" The taller Goth said his glare more threatening than the others. You and Firkle both looked back and forth between the two groups before looking at each other. "Firkle what were you doing being with a poser anyways?" Pete asked, your annoyance growing slightly. You felt a hand slip into yours, causing you to jolt slightly.

You looked up into the warm pools of amber staring down at you, a small smile on his pale face. You smiled back, a newfound surge of confidence filling you. You gently squeezed his hands as you faced the two leaders, both glaring at your entwined hands. "Firkle, you should stay away from that tramp..." Henrietta said, her glare fixated at you. That was when your anger boiled over. You walked up to Michael and Mike, pressing your finger straight into their chests. "Will you two just shut the fuck up?! For god sakes you're acting like a bunch of nazi-cheerleader-conformists!" You growled, the taller boys backing up a step. You faced the two groups, anger blazing in your (e/c) orbs. "You all act like it's the end of the world! For god sakes I'm not even a vamp kid!" You yelled, everyone but Firkle's eyes widening. "(y-y/n), what do you mean?" Mike asked, watching as Firkle wrapped an arm over your shoulders.

"What I mean Mike, is that I was and still not a vamp kid! I was known as the gothic princess back in my hometown." You growled out, wrapping your arm around Firkle's waist as you cuddled into his side. "Why do you have fake fangs in then poser?" Henrietta asked, a growl breaking through her lips. "They're not false... I got kicked in the face by some close-minded assholes and my two canines got knocked out. The dentist put in some that were larger than most..." You grumbled, a sinister smile appearing on your face. "But because you're all as conformist as the other preps of this hellhole, you began judging before attempting to get to know me." You spat out, a smirk appearing on her face as Firkle kissed the top of your head. You watched as they all stood there, sputtering as though thinking of a retort they could throw at you. You turned towards Firkle and grabbed the collar of his shirt, crashing your lips to his. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You heard all Firkle's fangirl's hearts break, and you heard both of your friend groups attempt to protest. You pulled away and smirked, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the school. You didn't give a damn what the hell they said, you had your best friend and lover right by your side, and that's all that matters right now. "I love you my gothic Romeo..." You said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around you once again. "And I love you, my vamp Juliet.." He said teasingly before kissing you once again.


	5. Authors Note! Please Read

A/N: So this is an update for Welcome to South Park fans.

I am adding a more edited version onto Wattpad since I haven't gotten as much requests as I had hoped. But if you guys want me to also add more chapters here let me know and if you have any request for oneshots then either write it in the reviews or send me a PM. So hopefully I get back to you about it and here from you guys soon


End file.
